Love is Hard
by mrsjedi
Summary: Mas eu não conseguia. Eu não conseguia me desapegar a idéia de você. Eu não conseguia desistir daquilo que a gente chamou de amor. Eu só continuei me prendendo cada vez a você, quando eu devia me soltar. Chame de loucura, mas eu ainda tinha esperanças.


**Mais uma FanFiction baseada em uma música que diz demais, e que toca profusamente. Obrigada, James Morrison x3**

De: Mione

Para: Ron

_I see lovers in the streets walking,__ without a care. They're wearing out loud like there's something in the air, and I don't care._

Eu tentei gritar seu nome... Mas minha garganta tinha secado. Eu não tinha mais forças para continuar. VOCÊ era minha força, e bem sabia disso. Mas você simplesmente desistiu das discussões, desistiu de tentar fazer tudo funcionar... Na verdade, eu não te culpo. Quer dizer, sabíamos desde o começo que não ia ser fácil. Manter um relacionamento com uma distância era muito complexo... E a gente não conseguiu. Nós desistimos. Lutamos tanto pra no final de tudo, jogarmos tudo ao vento. Pra no final de tudo, nós olharmos pra trás, e nos lamentarmos pelo tempo perdido. E foi tempo perdido SIM. Não importa o que tentemos tirar disso, só conseguimos aprender a lição que é: não se apaixonar por alguém que mora muito longe de você. As lágrimas insistiam em molhar meu rosto, e meu coração batia quase freneticamente à simples menção do seu nome, ou quando eu lembrava dele. Ou do seu rosto. Dos seus lindos olhos azuis... Tudo me fazia uma falta imensurável! Eu sentia falta de você. Falta do quê? Do toque? Do abraço? Dos beijos? Não, até porque a gente nunca teve isso. Mas sim das palavras de carinho, do consolo, do ombro amigo... E era isso que você mais significava pra mim, um amigo.

_They're treading lightly, no they, don't sink in. There's no track__s to follow they don't care where they're going._

Uma vez me perguntou quanto eu te amava como amigo, e quanto como namorado... Eu respondi 60% como amigo e 40% como namorado... E, sabe, eu acho que tá errado... Eu te amo como namorado sim, mas muito, muito mais como amigo. Porque você é meu amigo. Você é meu confidente. Você é minha melhor companhia. Você é quem compartilha comigo os mesmos gostos, você é quem compartilha comigo os melhores momentos, as melhores conversas por webcam. E é você quem põe um sorriso no meu rosto, na pior das situações. É você que me deixa louca quando fica falando sobre suas besteiras sem nem dar um pingo de atenção pra mim. É você que me deixa feliz quando eu sei que você está em paz. É você. Só você. Você é cada linha, você é cada palavra, você é tudo. E sem meu tudo, quem sou eu? Acho que eu devia ouvir mais do princípio que mulheres precisam de homens tanto quanto peixes de bicicletas, mas a verdade é que peixes com certeza gostariam de bicicletas. Se eles pudessem dirigi-las, e não tivessem que ficar na água o tempo todo, sabe como é. E a verdade, é que eu preciso de você. Você se faz necessário cada dia mais. Você se faz presente cada dia mais, mesmo tão distante de mim. É você que me dá cada vez mais motivos pra seguir em frente.

_Love takes hostages gives them pain. __Gives someone the power to hurt you again and again, but they don't care._

Tudo foi bem surreal. Em vinte minutos, com uma ligação, estava tudo terminado. Eu tive que desligar pra você não ouvir os meus soluços contidos. Eu me perguntava: Porquê? O que eu fiz de errado? Será que ele conheceu alguém? Mas nada me parecia conexo suficiente pra ser levado como idéia. Meu coração apertava toda vez que eu pensava em você. Meu estômago gritava, e meu corpo arrepiava, todo ele. Era esse o efeito que você tinha sobre mim. Inebriante, enlouquecedor, um estado de torpor muito longo toda vez que eu ouvia o seu nome. Eu tentava te esquecer... Tentava jogar fora as cartas, rasgar a foto, quebrar todos os laços, por menores que fossem, que eu tinha com você. Mas eu não conseguia. Eu não conseguia me desapegar a idéia de você. Eu não conseguia desistir daquilo que a gente chamou de amor. Eu só continuei me prendendo cada vez a você, quando eu devia me soltar. Chame de loucura, mas eu ainda tinha esperanças. Esperança de um dia nos encontrarmos de novo. "Um encontro marcado, eu só não sei quando. Se daqui a dois dias, se daqui a mil anos."

_And if they're lucky and they'll ge__t to see, and if they're really, really lucky they'll get to feel._

Pra falar a verdade, eu realmente não me importo. Porque eu sei, que além de toda essa máscara que você tenta colocar pra se esconder, bate um coração. E eu sei por quem ele bate. Eu sei quem você ama. Sei com quem você quer compartilhar seus sonhos, seus momentos, seu futuro, seu tudo. Eu sei quem você quer pra eternidade, e é isso que nós dois temos em comum. Nós queremos um amor pra toda a vida, nós queremos uma vida normal, um casamento, filhos... Nós queremos um futuro, e queremos compartilhar esse futuro um com o outro. Mas nós temos medo. Nós simplesmente morremos de medo de um dia perder isso tudo. Nós não podemos suportar a idéia de perder um ao outro. E foi esse medo que nos fez perder. Perder tudo. Perder o amor, perder o relacionamento que levamos tanto tempo pra construir, a confiança que era inabalável... Nós colocamos tudo a perder, nós perdemos por medo de perder. E agora esse medo se tornou a realidade, e nós temos que conviver com essa dor insuportável. Temos que nos contentar com as lembranças, com as marcas que aquele amor deixou pra nós dois...

_And if they're truly blessed and they'll get to believe. And if yo__u're dammed, you'll never let yourself be diseased._

Mas eu posso te garantir com toda a certeza do mundo: você não vai fugir tão fácil. Essa dor não vai sumir assim tão cedo, essa paz não vai aparecer do nada, e por mais que você tenha medo, você vai perder alguém de novo, e vai doer tanto quanto dói agora. Não adianta fugir! Você sabe que quer amar de novo, esse novo amor pode te deixar, te abandonar, se cansar de você... E aí? O que você pode fazer? Fugir? Você pode perder pelo medo, de novo? Não, você não vai conseguir. Você vai se arriscar, você vai sofrer, você vai lutar se levantar para amar de novo. Seu coração não foi feito pra viver solitário... Mas nem tudo são flores. Você só quer um amor simples, descomplicado. Mas deixa eu te contar: o amor não é fácil.

_And it kicks so hard it breaks your bones._

_Cuts so deep __it hits your soul._

_Tears your skin_

_And makes your blood flow._

_It's better that you know,_

_That_ **love is hard**

**N/A:** bem aleatória pra uma primeira fic, né? x) a história inicialmente não tinha personagens. eu coloquei Mione e Ron, porque é o shipper mais fofo e mais adorável de todos os tempos. eu fiz essa fic pensando em alguém que me marcou bastante, e ainda marca muito, e é uma fic pra todas as garotas por aí com namorados a distância (ou ex no caso, auhauaeuhaeuhaeuh) e, bem, espero que todos tenham gostado =)


End file.
